<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Stark Doo do by AngelynMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963161">Baby Stark Doo do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon'>AngelynMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Making a family [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, F/M, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Implied Mpreg, M/M, Miscarriage, Past Mpreg, Past Torture, Surrogacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:13:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony announces his and Pepper intentions to have a baby.</p><p>Sorry about the title, I couldn't resist, and I tried to, i really did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Making a family [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Stark Doo do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>General note, I post from my phone so if a tag doesn't exist yet I have to submit the story for each tag that doesn't exist and it gets tedious so that's why there is this at the start, it's just easier when it's late.</p><p>Putting tags here because apparently some don't exist yet.</p><p>Evil Hydra- mentions of Hydra kidnapping pregnant Omegas and killing them and the babies to teach Bucky a lesson.</p><p>Past brainwashing.</p><p>Mentions of rape intentions in Author's notes.</p><p> Honestly that's all I can think of let me know if others need adding.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tony and Pepper announce that they were going to try to have a baby of their own Darcy volunteers to carry it immediately.</p><p>Tony stares at her in shock because they had been planning on going through treatments that would allow Pepper to safely carry a child but they hadn't gotten that far before Darcy was telling them she'd carry their baby.</p><p>"Um..." Tony stalled as he looked at Pepper.</p><p>"It's no big deal, I've always wanted to be pregnant but without the lasting responsibilities children are, surrogacy was something I was always interested in doing.  Besides you're family, Tony, and this way you don't have to think about risks and Pepper taking time off for the birth and such." Darcy explained.</p><p>Tony felt tears in his eyes as he hugged Darcy, "You're the best little sister."</p><p>"Yeah, you probably won't be saying that when I demand you get me pickles and sushi at two in the morning." Darcy grinned as she hugged back.</p><p>"You carry my baby and you can have an Iron Man suit all your own." Tony declared.</p><p>"Aw. Why couldn't I have been an Omega?" Clint whined. </p><p>The others laughed and Pepper pulled Darcy aside to start talking about the details of the surrogacy, including a contract, for her safety as well as their own, the last thing they wanted was some one calling her names and making her kindness out to be something horrible.</p><p>Tony knew that there would be more detailed meetings and decisions later but he was too happy to care right now as he asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to order all of Darcy's favorite foods as well as sushi and pickles for an impromptu party about them expanding their family.</p><p>At one point after the food arrived Tony wandered over to Steve.</p><p>"See, that's how you're supposed to announce a baby." Tony grinned, "Not just showing up with one."</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes as he watched little Peter holding Aisling as he feed the baby, he always wanted to and Steve was feeling generous lately about sharing his baby, it probably helped that the boy was sandwiched between Bucky and Loki, who rarely let the boy more than an arm's length away when he was in the Tower and awake.</p><p>For whatever reason Peter seemed to spend most of his nights in Steve and Bucky's spare room, though they were in the process of making it into the child's own, Loki in the second guest room of their floor, though Thor had tried to convince Loki to join him on his own floor.</p><p>"I didn't even tell Bucky I was pregnant." Steve admitted after a moment looking at Tony.</p><p>"What?" Tony asked, surprised because Bucky hadn't looked shocked and he'd held the child way too easily to have never held one before.</p><p>"I..., I tried, I really did once I knew but..., I had lost so many and each loss was hard and I still ache some days but sometimes I think that losing the babies wasn't the worst part." Steve looked over at Bucky who smiled before taking Aisling in his arms to burp her and then change her diaper, blowing a raspberry on her tummy as he undid the pins that held her diaper closed, making the baby squeal in delight.</p><p>Steve turned back to Tony, "The worst part was the way Bucky looked after each one, like the world was falling apart and he couldn't stop it."</p><p>Tony didn't know what to say and instead pulled Steve into a hug.</p><p>"You know that doctors can help with things like that now, they can even screen for disabilities and stuff?" Tony said.</p><p>Steve laughed a little, perhaps a bit watery, and shook his head, "I know, but it's hard to get myself out of the penny pincher mindset from back before, where a doctor was an expense we couldn't afford."</p><p>Tony pulled Steve to sit at the bar, though the alcohol had been replaced by juices and healthy shakes for the most part with a few wines for Pepper, vodka for Natasha and a few other bottles for the rest of the Avengers.</p><p>Steve didn't drink though Bucky would occasionally have some whisky or Natasha's vodka. Tony wasn't sure if Steve not drinking was because he couldn't get drunk anyway or if it was because of Aisling still breastfeeding.</p><p>Tony poured them both some apple juice into wine glasses because at least they could pretend.  </p><p>"We'll have to work on that, she's probably due for her shots." Tony pointed out.</p><p>"Shots?" Steve asked.</p><p>"Oh. I guess you wouldn't know." Tony realized and asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to schedule Aisling a pediatrician's appointment with the one he and Pepper had screened for their future spawn, promising Steve that they would go together.</p><p>"You know, if things were different I'd have volunteered too." Steve told him as he sipper his juice.</p><p>"What?" Tony said, shocked again.</p><p>"I know how risky it is for an Alpha to carry a baby, maybe it was mostly that both parents were Alphas, maybe it wasn't but I know that more died than lived back then." Steve said quietly, "And I get that the doctors are better and they know more about things than before but I k ow how devastated you'd be if you lost Pepper." </p><p>"Steve, you just had Aisling, maybe the Serum accelerates healing but it's really not recommended for even an Omega to get pregnant right after having a baby." Tony explained, more than a little concerned, "You and Bucky are being careful, right?"</p><p>Steve shrugged, "We aren't mating right now, I catch easy, even out of Heats so we can't actually, you know, until we're sure I'm good and Bucky had always insisted on a few months after each to make sure I was alright." </p><p>"Good, well, sort of, I mean it's good that you know your body and have a caring mate that takes your healing seriously. But um, why don't you just use birth control?" Tony found himself asking.</p><p>Steve looked at Tony, for all that his instincts told him Tony was his kid he was a lot more open about things like Heats and cycles and typical Omega issues than Tony had expected, or maybe it was because he considered Tony his kid and wanted him to be prepared for things.</p><p>"Even if I wanted to the dosage I'd need would be too high to use safely and I'd have to take it at least twice a day for it to be as effective as yours or even Darcy's." Steve explained, "Besides, I just had Aisling so my body knows a Heat isn't needed and even when Bucky first came back he was scenting me enough that a Heat wasn't triggered to reaffirm our bond, not to mention his Alpha was reminding him that I'd been injured and I didn't need the added stress, which resulted in him scenting me so much and prevented me from going into Heat." Steve continued, in full teaching his children about their bodies and instincts mode.</p><p>Tony nodded and then frowned, "Is that why Pepper and Rhodey kept scenting me so much after I came back from Afghanistan?"</p><p>Steve shrugged, "I can't say for certain, but probably, for Rhodey it was probably more like what Hulk does after a battle, making sure all his smaller siblings are safe than Pepper assuring herself that her Omega was still alive."</p><p>"I need to thank them, I was definitely not healthy enough to survive a Heat." Tony sighed, "And definitely not a solo Heat."</p><p>Steve frowned before he sighed with a nod, "I forgot that group Heats are no longer a thing."</p><p>"Group what?" Clint said as he popped up from behind the bar.</p><p>"How long have you been hiding there?" Tony asked.</p><p>Clint shrugged, "I like knowing things. And Steve has better information about instincts than any book I've read."</p><p>Steve's eyes softened, "You want to be able to better understand Phil when he wakes up, don't you?"</p><p>"You're the cellist?" Tony asked, "I didn't know you played a cello."</p><p>"I learned for an assignment in an orchestra." Clint shrugged again, "Back to group Heats."</p><p>Steve hummed, "For the most part Omegas spent more time with one another, usually parental Omegas would rotate watching them or teaching them future skills, of course we still had our family secrets, but for the most part all the Omegas in a block were Heat Synced and we'd set up at one house and spend the week easing our symptoms, Heats aren't about sex, most of the time, it's about connection." Steve told them, aware the J.A.R.V.I.S. was recording him as he'd started to do when Steve started telling some one about how it use to be, mostly to share with the ones that weren't part of the conversation, "Even though I rarely had an actual Heat I was still invited, I went even after Bucky made his intentions public, sometimes even after we Mated, it was one of the of the ways we tried to prevent me from getting pregnant but..., I ended up so Heatsick that one of the girls said my heart stopped a few times and while one of the Alpha Fathers took me to the hospital another was sent for Bucky to meet us there."</p><p>"Plus, with Steve not being in Heat most of the time and him being Bonded and Mated he was the one they sent out for cravings." Bucky said as he wrapped himself around Steve. "From what I remember being both Mated and Bonded was a huge 'no touching' sign back then, even if an Omega was dead center in their Heat, Steve actually went out like that a few times because I forgot my lunch, and boy the teasing I got for that was the worst until my Heat struck Omega showed up to give it to me. Needless to say my boss allowed me a slightly longer lunch to take care of him and walk him home."</p><p>Clint and Tony stared, eyes wide.</p><p>"You can't do that, anymore." Jane said to Steve, she'd wandered over with Bucky.</p><p>"Why not? If any one tries anything they'll get a punch in the face and balls, just like Howard got." Steve shrugged.</p><p>"What now?" Tony gaped.</p><p>Bucky scowled, "Your father was a fricken Ass that absolutely deserved both those things."</p><p>"Bucky." Steve chastised gently.</p><p>"Don't you defend him." Bucky growled.</p><p>"I'm not, I know what he was but it's not polite to speak ill of the dead and not in front of Tony." Steve told him.</p><p>"No, no please do tell." Tony practically begged, "I want to know why you don't like him, all he ever spoke about was how awesome you were."</p><p>Bucky scowled again and Steve sighed and leaned against him, letting the Alpha squeeze him.</p><p>"Shithead wasn't taking no for an answer when Steve told him the first time, or even the next few times, Steve punched him and he still didn't so I...," Bucky stopped himself from continuing, looking off at a blank spot on one of the walls, trying to find the rest of the memory.</p><p>"Hey, it's alright if you don't remember." Tony said softly.</p><p>Bucky shook his head and dragged himself back, "I don't think I gutted him, I think I just threatened to if he tried to force himself Steve, on any of the Omegas or Betas he was working with really." Bucky paused, "I think he was one of the only people that Hydra made me kill that I didn't feel guilty about, I am sorry about his wife, she wasn't supposed to be with him."</p><p>Bucky frowned as another memory drifted to the surface, "I tried to save her."</p><p>"What? Why?" Tony asked, startled, sitting up a little straighter.</p><p>Bucky looked at Tony and then Steve, "She was pregnant, small, and blond." He whispered as though that explained everything.</p><p>Bucky swallowed and squeezed Steve, burying his nose in Steve's soothing scent, "Hydra, Hydra made me..., but I couldn't..., they reminded me of..., I didn't remember who then, but it was Steve, they all reminded me of Steve and I had to protect him and they never let me, they killed all of them, even the babies." Bucky whispered before he hid the rest of his face in Steve's neck.</p><p>"Shit." Tony whispered, "Fucking Hydra." </p><p>Bucky snorted, "That should be our response to the Hail Hydra Bullshit, just 'Fuck Hydra' and a middle finger salute."</p><p>Tony let himself grin, "J.A.R.V.I.S. make a note to get us taking pictures like that for twitter."</p><p>"Noted, sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. said.</p><p>"Well this took a depressing turn, this is supposed to be a happy day." Clint said, downing his drink.</p><p>Tony was tempted to take a shot too but made the mistake of looking at Steve.</p><p>"If you want to breastfeed than you shouldn't drink alcohol." Steve told him.</p><p>"I'll need to look into supplements for that, what brand did you use?" Tony asked.</p><p>"Brand?" Steve frowned.</p><p>"Yeah, they have these pills you take for jumpstarting the process." Tony explained, frowning a little because Steve breastfed Aisling so he should know this.</p><p>Bucky snorted, "Steve drinks this god awful tea his mother used to swear by to start his milk production, honestly I should have been able to guess that Steve was pregnant with it's arrival, Steve hated the stuff unless he was in Heat or pregnant."</p><p>"Hey, don't mess with what works, I started producing milk a week after I started drinking the tea." Steve pouted.</p><p>"Yes, you did, and it was a very sexy time and very filling." Bucky admitted, making Steve and the others blush.</p><p>"Grandma." Little Peter said as he tugged at Steve's hand.</p><p>"Yeah, little bug?" Steve asked as he lifted the boy onto his lap.</p><p>"Can you tell me a story before bed?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Of course, it's probably time for Aisling to go to sleep too." Steve said softly as he stood, Bucky going off to collect Aisling before they headed off to bed, Loki trailing after them, taking Peter so Steve could feed Aisling as they walked.</p><p>Tony sighed as he turned to Clint behind the bar, "I'm going to have to get that tea from him, but maybe a bit closer to when the baby gets here."</p><p>"You want to talk about...," Clint trailed off.</p><p>"Not tonight, no. Because, fuck, I was going to be an older brother, I mean I'm the oldest of this mess of a family but..., it would have been different, right?" Tony asked.</p><p>Clint shrugged, "I have an older brother, you know, he's..., he's not someone I'd claim, to be honest but he's there and I know that he is but if I had to chose between your life and his it'd be your life, because he and I might share some DNA but he's not family in the way you are."</p><p>Tony stared at Clint and dragged him into a tight hug, "Thanks."</p><p>"Besides from what you've said about your parents it probably would have been you taking care of the kid and can you imagine being a parent that young?" Clint teased.</p><p>Tony laughed, because, yeah, that would have been bad, he probably wouldn't have gone to college, would have presented at home where Obie would have known immediately and had an arranged Mating and been miserable popping out babies for some asshole for the rest of his life.</p><p>It also made him wonder how the Avengers would have faired without Iron Man fighting with them.</p><p>It was probably for the best but Tony still felt sad about the loss of his would be sibling and found his eyes drawn to the painting that Steve had hung up on one of the walls, the serene scene beautiful with it's gentle rolling hills, bright flowers and strong trees, little, featureless faces peaking out from behind trees and from between flowers with a group of men with flower crowns on their heads and guns hidden by ivy and bloodroot flowers, at least that was what Steve had said the white flowers were.</p><p>Tony recognized the men, the only people in the painting to have features. They were the Howling Commandoes and Tony had guessed that the painting was a memorial type thing, perhaps a scene from the War, a moment of peace, the children faceless for reasons known only to Steve.</p><p>Regardless it was a beautiful painting, Tony would have to ask Steve who he'd asked to paint the scene, maybe Tony could ask them to do a similar painting for his mother and sibling, maybe then he could imagine them at peace, happy someplace safe, his little sibling running through fields of flowers, maybe even with the children Steve had lost.</p><p>Tony finished his drink and wandered over to cling to Pepper as she talked to Bruce about something Tony didn't bother listening to, maybe Steve and Bucky's mothers had greeted his mom in the afterlife with a gaggle of children around them and had hugged her and her own little one and welcomed them into the family, somehow knowing the Tony would become Steve and Bucky's even though it had yet to happen.</p><p>Tony smiled as Pepper lifted him up into her arms as he started falling asleep, Darcy awing at the picture they must make.</p><p>Yeah, his grandparents taking care of his mom was a nice thought, Tony told himself as he fell deeper into sleep.</p><p>--</p><p>A/n: this was meant to be a short thing where Darcy volunteers to carry Tony and Pepper's baby and then Steve decided to info dump and Bucky remembered Tony's mom.</p><p>The pictures I found show her with blond hair so I decided to make her one of the Omegas Bucky tries to save.</p><p>Honestly part of me wants to have the baby alive, meant to be leverage against Tony at a later date but Hydra generally killed both baby and Omega to try training Bucky out of protecting blond Omegas.</p><p>Bloodroot means protective love in the flower language </p><p>The Ivy meaning I'm using is Friendship or affection.</p><p>A lot of flowers have more than one meaning, Ivy also means wedded love, fidelity, matrimony and marriage according to the book i'm using.</p><p>Since the ivy is wrapped around the Commandoes' guns it is more intended towards friendship and family than marriage.</p><p>Steve painted them in the picture because he knows their friends would absolutely protect their babies until they joined them, perhaps if they had lived then there would have been playdates and flower crowns in real life but, well, I suppose that is a different universe.</p><p>I didn't intend for it to be sad at all but what can you do when the writing gods possess you?</p><p>As for Jane's dynamic she's a Beta but for the longest time she thought she'd be an Omega so she got all the lectures about being safe and never going out when in Heat because god forbid Alpha's control themselves.</p><p>Bucky learned about this when Darcy called him to come get her when a Heat started unexpectedly and he punched quite a few Alphas that thought they had rights to his daughter because of that, with his metal arm not the flesh one because at that point he really wanted them to hurt.

</p><p>After she was safe he very forcefully gathered (read kidnapped and tied up) those Alphas and made sure they learned a few things on how to treat an Omega in Heat.  He makes sure they are still following those rules randomly. They become very vocal about treating Omegas with respect and care, eventually this aids them in finding mates and they send invitations to Bucky to their Bonding ceremonies and they meet Steve and there is instant respect for this Omega that dropkicks the first Alpha to speak about him in a disrespectful manner, (I mean that literally too, like a foot ball goal dropkick).</p><p>So I told you I made a list of Babies Steve had lost and while I'm not entirely decided on the amount here are the names I kept from the first list along with the gender Bucky gave them.</p><p>Until i decide on how many you can decide how many are actual miscarriages.</p><p>Sarahi- f, princess, my princess.</p><p>Winifred- f, peaceful friend.</p><p>Zehira- m, one who is protected.</p><p>Shel-m, our son</p><p>Adaya-f, a beautiful addition to the family</p><p>Yonah-m resembling a dove</p><p>Rivka- f, form of Rebecca (this one passes the tradition of not naming the children after living people because it is a version of Rebecca and not a direct namesake)</p><p>Asael-m, god has created</p><p>Kyan-m, a little king</p><p>Ner-m, born during Hanukkah (this one got it's name because if Steve had carried to term that's when it would have been due)</p><p>Aoife- f, a warrior princess</p><p>Zehara-f, surrounded by light</p><p>Icavod-m, the glory has gone.</p><p>Buchanan-m, after Bucky</p><p>And the one that lived,</p><p>Aisling, which I have been pronouncing in my head as Ash-lin but honestly it's up to you I guess, I mean I'll never know but I figured I'd tell you if you wanted to know or maybe as a treat for reading this far into the Author's notes.</p><p> Again I know it's a lot of babies to have lost, if you want to give me a number go ahead.</p><p>Also I headcannon Darcy as an Asexual Omega, she still has the proper body functions, instincts and Hormones but doesn't want sex during her Heats, (something that's actually quite common when one is unmated, Darcy's is more than the usual Omega's though, she's been Mated before, briefly, and still didn't want to have sex with her mate, said mate called her broken and broke their bond, but Darcy is just fine the way she is.) Most of the time Darcy ends up in Steve and Bucky's bed during her Heats for cuddles and scenting. </p><p>And yes Phil is in a Coma, sorry, I'm not sure how to add him in yet, but Tony has him in a special room so Clint can visit him without jumping through hoops for SHIELD.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>